She Made the Sky Come Alive
by justhere4fun
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake continue in their sixth year of Hogwarts, Clarke getting closer with a green eyed Ravenclaw, But Lexa has a secret she's not ready to tell. (Clarke/Lexa)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Clexa Hogwarts story, I have read all the books, but i'm a little rusty. I wished for someone to write this story line for a long time. I thought why not try myself.**

Clarke Griffin was racing through the station, Abby Griffin her mother was following toe, pushing a cart with a screeching white owl on the top. It was 10.56 a.m on September 1 and Clarke was almost curtain she was going to miss the train. As the metal ticket box came up, dividing platforms nine and ten she only increased her pace, not bothering to looking around for muggles. Barely blinking an eye as she disappeared through the seemingly solid wall.

With a loud groan Clarke wondering for a second if she had run at the wrong wall, but soon realised she had made it through to platform 93/4 only to run into a confused looking girl.

Before Clarke could say anything her mother came through, almost hit both the girls, only to be stopped by Clarke holding her steady. Clarke looked around to apologise to the girl, but saw that she had already boarded the now moving train.

Startled, Clarke ran to the open door following the Brunette girl and turn to catch the cage and luggage being throw her way - grunting as the luggage hit her full force in the stomach she yelled out "thanks mom!" In a sarcastic voice, her mother simply laughed and ran along the side of the train "Love you!" "stay out of trouble!" Her mother yelled.

Waving to her daughter as the train departed the station and turned out of site.

Clarke gathered her things and checked on Remy, her rather disgruntled owl who seemed quite in shock at the events that had just past. "Sorry about the Rem" Clarke laughed, "but my mom has no arm" joking to herself.

Clarke heard someone chuckle behind her. Turning, Clarke realised it was the girl she almost ran down on the platform, now that she looked she realised who it was, blushing.

"Im so sorry!" Clarke said, wipping her hair from her face. "I wasn't really think when I ran through the wall, just about being super late" she laughed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You know" The brunette behind her said, "I think running through walls is already throwing caution to the wind, so why bother checking who's on the other side" winking, she helped Clarke to her feet.

"Hahaha, very funny" Clarke replied, pulling her luggage over to the corner and walking towards the other girl.

Then for the second time that day Clarke had a mini hard attack (first of course almost missing her 6th year at Hogwarts) When she heard someone scream her name.

Looking behind her was her best friend, fellow Griffindor. Slightly shorter then Clarke with long dark hair and a huge grin plastered on her face.

Octavia Blake. Clarke laughed at her as Octavia scooped her up in a bear hug. "What the hell Clarke!" She said, finally realising Clarke and going to grab the cage at her feet.

"I was starting to think you'd ditched me for the year! you know I can't just DO my own homework!"

Octavia joked, pushing Clarke's shoulder. As she turned to follow Octavia back to a carriage, Clarke turned and said "bye Lexa".

—

Settling into the Carriage, Clarke was welcomed by her fellow housemates. Lincoin Woods, Jasper Jordan, Harper Smith, Nathan Miller and Octavia's older brother Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy stood up and much like his sister engulfed Clarke in a tight hug, only letting go when Clarke complained that he was suffocating her.

Finally sitting down between Octavia and Jasper, Clarke let out a breath, finally relaxing. "Well that was a close one" she said.

Octavia rolled her eyes "Yeh no shit Clarke!, what happened?"

"The usual, mum wasn't ready, I wasn't ready, and basically i just wanted to keep up the tradition of me being late"

Bellamy laughed and settled back into his seat opposite her, grabbing his copy of Quiddich International and propping his legs up next to Clarke, earning a discussed look from his sister.

"Well now that you've stopped worrying about me, after a whole two minutes - I feel loved" Clarke

said.

* * *

It was 40 minutes into the trip when the their was a rapping on the sliding doors, showing an older lady pushing the usual trolley, topped with assorted cakes and sweets.

Launching out of her seat, Clarke watched as Octavia scrambled to the trolley holding out some coins and grabbing a rather large handful of candy.

Laughing at her best friend, Clarke stood and walked over to Grab Cauldron Cake, before she could pay the lady she was interrupted by someone. "Sorry! Sorry I forgot to grab Raven a cake", It was Lexa Woods, panting and holding her sides - Looking at the lady pushing the trolley. Grabbing a Cauldron Cake and handing over the coins she realised Clarke was staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Clarke hey, didn't see you there" Lexa said, blushing a ting of pink.

"Clearly" Clarke laughed handing over her coins and still looking at Lexa.

"Well I better go" Lexa said rather awkwardly, turning on her heel and rushing back to her carriage.

Sitting back down and opening her cake and ignoring the moaning sounds Octavia was making next to her as she ripped the head off a chocolate frog.

Clarke thought about the last time she had seen Lexa.

It was the last day of term and everyone was either in the great hall having a last gossip and talking about holiday plans, or in their dorms finishing off packing.

Lexa had dragged Clarke into an empty classroom and was pulling her by the collar of her white shirt, bringing Clarke up to her and joining their lips together.

Clarke was a little surprised as Lexa had just asked if she could talk to Clarke before they left the castle, but even in the surprise she was feeling, she kissed back. She felt lightheaded or drunk as Lexa brought her hands up to Clarke's neck, kissing her harder and letting out a shaky breath as Clarke ran her hands down Lexa till they stopped at her waist, holding tightly.

Lexa then pushed forward until Clarke was up against the door of the classroom, letting out a moan, Clarke kissed her deeper and didn't miss Lexa digging her nails in her skin, like she was trying to control herself.

Then Clarke heard voices and laughing, effectively waking her from what felt like a drunken haze. Pulling away from Lexa, Clarke moved to the side and stepped back.

"Sorry I can't Lexa" she said, not meeting her eyes, fiddling with her watch. "I'm not ready, I dont know what I want, its unfair" Clarke rambled.

Lexa looked away and clearly looked upset. "Clarke I - I just wanted to say have a good summer"

walking towards the door, "see you next year".

Looking back on it, Clarke felt her cheeks redden and she quickly ducked her head, making sure no one was looking at her.

She couldn't believe she had turned down Lexa Woods, the Lexa Woods everyone wanted. The Lexa Woods that became Ravenclaw Quiddich Captain at only fourteen. Every girl was jealous of the attention she got from guys, and every guy was jealous of how she could ride a broom.

Mostly though, Clarke couldn't believe she turned down the Lexa Woods that drove her crazy in every way.


	2. Chapter 2

With only twenty minutes left, the boys all left the carriage to get changed, letting Octavia, Clarke and Harper change into their robes. Clarke tided the familiar red and gold tie around her neck before helping a confused looking Octavia currently doing circles on the spot trying to find the other end of the tie.

Leaving the train Clarke was meet with a chilly gust of wind, she wrapped her robes closely to her body, listening to Octavia complain. "I don't understand why we have to take some damn invisible horse carts to the castle from here, why not just a nice muggle car with heating and everything - maybe a nice sounds system, leather seats?" Clarke laughed at Octavia and followed her into the cart. "O, That sounds nice and all, but not very magical, I think it would ruin the whole illusion of mystery and what not" Bellamy said, following the group and sitting beside Clarke.

They continued the conversation up to the castle. By the time they reached the front doors Octavia and Jasper were talking about having a surround sound system and plasma in the back seats. Harper only starring confused, asking what a plasma was.

* * *

Filing their way into the great hall, Octavia stating that she was embarrassed at how out of breath she was from the two flights of stairs they'd just walked up.

Clarke was just looking up at the familiar sky enchantment, she finally felt at home again. Taking a seat at the Griffindoor table the group looked up the front of the hall where the teachers were standing. Realising that they were actually one of the last students to arrive Clarke quickly elbowed Octavia to be quiet.

Dumbledoor smiled, gazing over the students. "Welcome" he said, the smile never leaving his face. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." "Now for the returning, and I'm sure hungry students ( Clarke was sure Dumbledoor focused his gaze on Octavia) I ask for you utmost patients, as our new comers" he gestured to the frightened looking first years before him, "must of course, be sorted".

Starting with a young red headed girl, the sorting began. Clarke watched, wondering if they were as nervous as she was five years ago. Octavia on the other hand was absentmindedly twiddling her wand at Bellamy, who batted her hand away as bits of confetti showered down on him.

Clarke's gaze left the front and wandered over to the Ravenclaw table where Lexa was. She was seated next to Raven Reyes and Monty Green. Lexa was listening intently, looking extremely serious, which Clarke found cute. Raven must have found it funny too because Raven looked at Lexa before poking her several times, laughing as Lexa rolled her eyes.

The sorting finished rather quickly, maybe their wasn't as many first years this time around, or maybe it was just the whole starring at Lexa thing, which she only broke off when she realised Raven had saw her and was tapping Lexa's shoulder. Quickly looking away she realised that the tables were beginning to fill up with food. Clarke grabbed a plate full of potatoes and turkey before Octavia got her hands on it, sticking her tongue out at the girl beside her.

"Oi Clarke" Jasper said from across the table, beside Bellamy. "What were you looking at?"

"What" she replied, pretending to be confuse. "oh nothing - just zoning out, you know, the sorting hat doesn't always have the best content" she joked.

Jasper seemed to believe her but Octavia was looking at her strangely.

Luckily Octavia was distracted by a large piece of pie appearing on the table and Clarke turned to her food.

* * *

"I dont think i've eaten that much food since Christmas Last year!" Octavia moaned, clutching her stomach. They were walking back towards the Griffindoor common room, and like aways Octavia was complaining she ate too much. "O its your own fault" Jasper laughed, "Yeh he's right" Clarke said, looking back at the girl.

"Argh, you guys don't even care" She faked insult, "no body even cares if I eat myself to death"

They all stared laughing at the girls comment, all pointing out that she's the only one who can save herself.

At the third floor Bellamy left in the other direction claiming he had something to do, slightly confused but way too sleepy to care, the group continued on. Arriving at the fat lady, Jasper gave the password, stepped through to the busy common room. It appeared as if again they were the last ones there. So the group collapsed into a small four person couch with Harper sitting on Millers lap.

Clarke let her head rest on Octavia's shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

She must of dozed off, because when she opened her eye the common room was almost empty and Lincoin and Jasper were now sitting on the couch opposite them playing what looked like a rather violent game of chess.

Lifting her head from Octavia she rubbed her eyes, "the Clarke Griffin I knew used to party till three in the morning Octavia joked, realising the blonde had woken up. "Haha O, says the girl who I found under the statue of Gunhilda last year mumbling about how Lincoin could cut glass with his abs".

Octavia blushed furiously, looking to see if the boys had heard. "Clarke, I swear to god!" she said, pushing her best friend away. Clarke just winked at her before turn to the noise of Bellamy walking through the common room holding a crate of Butterbeer and what looked like Fire whiskey. "Okay everyone, listen up" He's said as he started to pass around drinks. "This is my last year and I know you're all going to miss me" Laughing Octavia just yelled out "doubtful". Bellamy ignored his younger sister and continued, "So I want to make sure we make the most of the time we have, before the exams start". Cheering, Lincoin and Jasper grab and bottle of Fire Whisky each and cheers Bellamy.

Clarke backed out after her third drink, complaining that she was already going to struggle with her new schedule. Trying to make her way up the stairs Octavia grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "come on Clarke! one more, just one more" Octavia gave Clarke her best puppy dog eyes, and Clarke could hear Bellamy and Jasper in the back round chanting "do it, do it!"

Laughing at her friends, Clarke aloud Octavia to drag her back to the couch. Pulling out a Butterbeer, they clinked their bottles together rather loudly.

Clarke doest know how long later, but eventually she finds herself in the girls dorm, whispering to Octavia to shut up, as half the girls were sound asleep. Octavia seemed to find this extremely funny, laughing at the blonde who then grabbed her around the waist and placed her in bed. "Aw are you going to tuck me in" Octavia said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"O will you be quite! I will if you promise to, you know how Harper gets after being woken up! remember last time?"

Octavia's mouth fell open in a silent O shape, "right" she said. "Okay good, now don't fall out of your bed" Clarke then walked to the next bed, untying her shoes and stripping down to her underwear. Grabbing the first sweatshirt out of her luggage, Clarke collapsed on her bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking to the sound of Octavia's moans, which sounded like a cat being strangled was something Clarke hadn't missed over the holidays.

Clarke opened her eyes to see that Octavia was still under her covers, hair askew and eyes barely open. "Morning" she said to the blonde, Clarke smiled at her, pulling the covers off herself and sitting up. "Good morning O, I see you haven't suddenly become a morning person over the holidays" Clarke laughed as the girl glared at her.

It was then that Clarke realised the rest of the dorm was empty, "O please tell me its not past eight?"

Octavia's eye shot open and reached over to look at her watch on the table beside her bed. "Shit Clarke lets go!" Octavia jumped out of bed and ran over to the foot of her bed, rummaging around for clothing.

Clarke only took this as "Probably late" and followed suit.

Making their way into the Great Hall they realised that they were only a bit behind. Still seeing students eating around the house tables.

Clarke's gaze went to the Ravenclaw table, seeing Lexa finishing up her food before scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. What possible homework could the girl possible have already? Clarke though. God she was pretty, just like this. With her hair neatly tucked behind her ears and her green eyes behind a pair of reading glasses that suited her well, though Clarke doubted that their was anything that didn't suit the girl.

Why do you keep looking at the Ravenclaw table?" Clarke's thoughts were interrupted but Octavia's question.

"What?" Clarke stalled. "You were doing it last night and now you're doing it again" Octavia said.

"O I don't know what you're talking about" great Clarke, real convincing she thought to herself. Octavia seemed to have an internal battle inside herself, debating wether or not to press the question, but in the end just rolled her eyes and turned back to her bacon.

Walking up to the front of the hall both girls went over to Professer McGonagall, who was handing out the timetables for the Gryffindor students.

"Well at least you girls are consistent with being late" She said, handing over the timetables. first to Octavia, "Miss Blake, I see you choose to stay with potions, I'm glad - you parents would be proud"

"Thanks Professor" Octavia gave her a grin.

"And Miss Griffin, I also see you've decided to take up Alchemy" Looking down at Clarke over her glasses. "Difficult subject Miss Griffin, interesting of course, but difficult"

Clarke felt the gaze of her Professor. "Don't worry, I'm confident you'll do well"

"Ahh thanks Professor, I'll do my best"

Walking towards the dungeons, Clarke listened to Octavia talk about how Lincoin had held her hand last night, confessing to Clarke that she was in love.

"Talk about the worst possible start to a school year, we've got double potions, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts, Octavia groaned as they took their seats on the only empty table.

Clarke had begun explaining that Defence Against the Dark Arts was NOT a bad start, but stopped mid sentence as the two seats opposite them on the potions table ware filled by Lexa and Raven. The green eyed Ravenclaw seemed annoyed, like Raven has forced her to sit with them, but seeing as their table was the only half empty one left, it didn't seem like they had much of a choice in the matter.

Raven on the other had seemed rather happy, smiling at the two Gryffindors. "Hi, I'm Raven! I hope you dont mind that we sat here, Lexa though we'd be an imposition" Raven held out her hand to Octavia who took it, "Hey i'm Octavia, and of course no problem at all, right Clarke?"

Clarke looked up from her hands and nodded "Oh yeh of course, I'm Clarke" giving a little wave to Raven who seemed to smirk very slightly, "I know" she said, looking to Lexa, "this is Lexa, who's being extremely rude right now, but don't worry she's usually like this" Lexa scowled at her housemate before turning to smile at the Gryffindor girls, "Hi" .

Clarke was about ninety percent sure she was going to fail this class. After Professor Slughorn went through a list of the possible potions they would be learning, afterwards setting the class off to brew a love potion or Amortentia, which Slughorn stated was the most powerful love potion known to wizarding kind.

Clarke felt herself getting distracted by the Ravenclaw opposite her, it didn't help that she was positive Raven knew at least of the their last interaction in the empty class room last year.

Octavia, typically oblivious to it all was setting out the ingredients with a determined look on her face, only turning to confusion when Raven mentioned that she shouldn't be putting a frogs heart in.

About halfway through the lesson Clarke wasn't sure if her potion was supposed to be simmering yet, looking up timidly she looked into Lexa's cauldron seeing it looked fairly similar. Lexa seem to notice because she said "you're doing it right", Clarke blushed and thanked the girl before continuing on with the potion.

Clarke wondered if she was just imagining the brunettes gaze on her, hopeful thinking maybe. She felt as though the tension at the table was just her imagination too, but when she saw Lexa accidentally spill powdered moonstone over the table, resulting in her swearing under her breath and leaving the table only to come back with a little brush, sweeping it gently back into the jar. Clarke thought maybe it wasn't just her.

Lexa was currently bing praised in front of the class by a impressed Slughorn, who seemed to be in awe of Lexa's potion, gesturing for the class to come over and take a look.

After the class had dispersed back to their original seats, Octavia grinned, clearly having just smelt the potion. "Clarke you've got to smell it"

Leaning forward Clarke looked at Lexa briefly before looking down into the cauldron. Clarke smelt oil paint, instantly feeling relaxed, she then smelt what she though was similar to being in honey dukes, realising that it was sugar mice. Lastly Clarke smelt something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Before she could, Slughorn spoke "Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."

Looking up from the potion Clarke was a lot closer to Lexa then she realised, but she didn't move, just looked at those green eyes, fuck they were so green.

"Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skillful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love." Slughorn continued.

Lexa seemed to be ignoring him completely, staring at Clarke, was she looking at her lips? Subcontiously Clarke licked her lips, but pulled back, putting some space between the two.

She had defentianly smelt that before.

Raven coughed rather loudly and seemed to break whatever just happened between the two as Clarke looked away, not before noticing how red Lexa was. When Slughorn dismissed the class, Lexa seemed to gather her things quickly, mumbling to Raven about something before walking down the corridor. Clarke's eyes followed her curiously until Octavia pulled her up the stairs to the left of them, it wasn't till then Clarke realised Raven was with them. Octavia seemed to be having a heated conversation with the Ravenclaw about Quidditch, and how her team - The Chudley Cannons, defence was by far the best in the league.

When they reached the great hall Raven gave them a small wave before heading over the the Ravenclaw table. Octavia looked at Clarke, "Raven's cool hey?"

Taking a seat at the Griffindor table, "Yeh I guess" Clarke said, not really paying attention. "Lexa seemed a bit weird though, you've hangout with her before though, havent you?" Octavia continued.

Clarke was annoyed at this comment but didn't reply, just shrugging her shoulders, "yeh, she's alright".

* * *

The week that followed Clarke found that she had not only Potions with Lexa, but Defence Against the Dark Arts, Alchemy, Astronomy and Charms. Clarke figured with the 6th years limiting the choices in classes that she would have similar students in most of her classes. Clarke also figure she wasn't going to have much luck avoiding Lexa, though she knew deep down she didn't want that at all.

See, Lexa wasn't someone Clarke could just forget about. Ever since fifth grade when they had been been partnered up in Astronomy, Lexa seemed to bring a whole other level to what Clarke new about the sky. Telling Clarke stories about the stars and movements of the planets.

She knew a lot of students feared her, but Clarke couldn't understand why. Lexa always seemed nice, sometimes overly confident and sarcastic, but never scary, at least never around Clarke.

It wasn't until the second week when the four of them were sitting around the potions table working on a group project, and typically Clarke was starring at Lexa. That Clarke decided she didn't want to fight it. Last year Clarke wasn't ready, she had barley gotten over the death of her father, and was only just coming to terms with her sexuality.

Clarke realised that for the first time in a long time she felt happy, and it was stupid to force herself away from someone who made her even happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the lovely feedback, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my writing. My aim to improve every chapter so let me know what you think. ENJOY!**

* * *

Clarke had been so distracted throughout the next few days, it wasn't till late thursday she noticed that Octavia and Raven seemed to be talking a lot more. Currently Clarke watched as Octavia stood next to the Ravenclaw table laughing at something Raven had said, Clarke noticed that Lexa was there too. Lexa was laughing, something that Clarke didn't see much, and was surprised Lexa had let her guard down around Octavia.

Lexa had a white button up blouse on with the sleeves rolled up, wearing the blue and silver Ravenclaw tie, neatly and tightly tied. Clarke also noted the two silver badges on the girls chest, one with a P on it 'prefect' and another with the letter C, 'Captain' . It didn't surprise Clarke that Lexa had be chosen as a prefect, Clarke knew Professor Flitwick adored Lexa.

Lexa seemed to have her hand marking the page of her book while looking at Octavia and Raven.

Clarke knew she had nothing to be jealous of, but it didn't stop the feeling coming up in her stomach. It was annoyance at Octavia for making Lexa laugh, for being the one to make her smile. 'Argh stop it Clarke', she thought. 'Its completely irrational and unfair on O' .

Speaking of, Octavia had now made her way back to the Gryffindor table and was now sneaking a piece of toast from Clarke's plate. Ignoring the brunettes actions "I didn't know you and Raven hangout now?"

Octavia rolled her eyes, clearly the question had come out a little more bitter then Clarke intend because Octavia replied "I guess Clarke, why, should i not?"

'Shit Clarke, you sound like a bitch' she though, "Sorry O, of course not, I just didn't realise you two got along" Clarke hoped the brunette believed her, and she really didn't mind Raven at all.

"Oh yeh, well you've been zoned out all week, and yeh we've studied together a few times, she's like super smart" Octavia yawned, clearly forgiving Clarke's harsh tone from earlier.

"You should study with us at the library tonight, Lexa will be there too" She continued, "we can have a cute study group going on" Octavia then grabbed the last bit of toast from Clarke's plate before mumbling something about missing her first class.

Clarke wondered if Octavia's invitation was a good idea, she figured the group worked well together in potions class, Raven was actually really smart, as was Lexa. Not to mention the fact that Clarke was finally ready to let Lexa in her life, that is if the brunette still wanted that. Clarke wondered if the brunette was even still into Clarke, she could have a girlfriend by now. She couldn't really expect Lexa to just wait around all holidays on the off chance Clarke was ready.

Sighing, Clarke headed towards the library as she had a free period after breakfast and figured she would begin the small pile of essays now building up in her bag.

The day went fairly slow, Transfiguration was amusing when Octavia almost poked Jaspers eye out with a rather wild description of her battling the giant squid last year, at which Clarke snorted rather loudly, earning a stern look from Professor McGonigal.

During Art class, Clarke finally relaxed for a moment, deciding she had no reason not to start spending more time with Lexa. Not to mention she hadn't be a very good friend to Octavia over the last few days, realising she had become caught up in her thoughts more than once.

Dinner came and went, and Clarke found herself following Octavia to the library. Taking a spot between two giant book shelves the girls sat down pulling out parchment and quills.

The library was already busy, so most of the tables were taken - clearly the teachers had starting their assault on the students earlier then expected, and Clarke was grateful she at least enjoyed her choice in subjects this year. It made the work load slightly more bearable.

"Cosy O" Clarke heard from behind them, turning to see Raven laughing at their spot, behind her Lexa was starring at her was a small smile. The two girls sat across from the Gryffindors and proceeded to follow Raven and Clarke with pulling out supplies.

Raven and Octavia seemed to share several classes together because they both got together talking about some assignment the had to start. Clarke figured she had better start this whole 'seeing if Lexa was still interested thing' and slowly leaned towards the girl, pointing out that they should continue on their potions essay, Clarke asking if Lexa had an luck with the third question.

Lexa seemed surprised that Clarke had taken the first step in talking to the Ravenclaw, but only hesitated for a second before moving closer, showing Clarke what she had done so far. Lexa had her potions book out, along with a large stack of parchment filled with neatly written notes, some in different inks - some highlighted and others crossed out. Clarke remembered seeing similar notes from the girl last year during their Astronomy classes.

About midway though Lexa explaining her theories on the fourth and fifth question Clarke realised she wasn't paying attention anymore.

Lexa had some sort of perfume on - maybe it was just the girl herself, but Clarke felt herself leaning into the sweet smell, it was intoxicating Clarke. She felt as if she could easily curl up against Lexa and fall asleep on the girl, sleeping with Lexa, yeah that sounded nice.

Lexa seemed to pick up on the blondes glazed eyes and gently poked the girl, "Clarke?" she laughed. "Clarke are you there?" The brunette waved her hand in front of Clarke, effectively getting her attention. "Shit, sorry Lex" realising a second too late what she had said. Going slightly red, Clarke watched as Lexa raised her eyebrows looking at her, but let it go, simply pointing to the notes in front of them saying "you can take my notes if you want, I don't need them anymore".

Grateful that the girl hadn't said anything and Clarke's slip, she took the notes from Lexa, thanking the girl before turning to her ink and quill as she begun to read over the Ravenclaw's notes.

Again admiring the girls notes, Clarke noted that Lexa wrote down not only the full question, but dates of when she added something - little boxes with alliterative answers to the question. Clarke realised that Lexa had answered several of the questions with several answers, in detail.

It was a strange feeling of pride Clarke had never felt towards anyone before. It's as if she wanted to point out the notes to every student and teacher at Hogwarts, just so they could see her in the same light as Clarke.

* * *

It wasn't till later that Clarke realised Raven and Octavia had left the Library, checking her old watch, Clarke saw that it was almost midnight. Looking over to Lexa who was silently focused on the book in front of her. Both eyes darting quickly over the pages, her hair was tucked behind her ears again, and she was bitting her lip in concentration.

Clarke smiled at the brunette in front of her, thinking to herself that Lexa was probably the most beautiful person she would ever meet. Lexa seemed to feel Clarke's eyes other because she startled Clarke "Stop starring" she said looking up at the blonde.

Clarke didn't even deny it, just stated "it almost midnight". Lexa smiled, looking around to see the library empty. "I guess we lost track of time" laughing, Lexa started to pack away her things, Clarke followed.

"I do this all the time" Lexa laughed, "sometimes I wake up in here". Clarke swooned at the talking girl. Imaging a confused Lexa waking up in the library with a book on her face, wondering where she was.

After finally putting all the books back, some of the books flying away, Lexa jumping to grab them, with all the grace of a seeker. Clarke's eyes going to the sliver of toned stomach on show as her Ravenclaw jumper rode up, while Lexa reached to put a book away.

Stopping her leering, Clarke grabbed the last of the books and tucked them hastily away, much unlike Lexa.

The two made their way towards the library exit. Rather quietly, neither of them spoke, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Clarke actually felt quite safe in the presence of the girl.

Knowing that they were about to part ways, Clarke broke the silence. "Lexa" Clarke stopped just outside the library, again realising the two girls were much too close.

Of course getting distracted by everything that was Lexa Woods - "I -I just though you should know, Clarke paused, looking directly at Lexa, leaning forward ever so slightly.

I'm, ahh - ready" Clarke had felt nervous a few seconds ago, but with the brunette being so close, Clarke was only focused on the way Lexa made her feel - drunk, tipsy, but at the same time completely sober and completely present.

"I'm ready" Clarke repeated, reaching up she put her hand on Lexa's cheek, feeling the girls warmth flow to her palm before kissing the girl gently on the cheek. Reluctantly pulling away and turning to leave.

Clarke then added "If you're interested".

Smiling at Lexa's shocked face, Clarke walked down the corridor and up towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Yep, 'Clarke was the only one who could make Lexa look like that'.

Walking into her dorm room Clarke couldn't stop the smile on her face, even when she saw that Octavia was still up starring at the blonde. "Whats gotten into you?" the other Gryffindor said, giving Clarke a weird look. "Just got a lot of work done thats all" Clarke lied. Octavia rolled her eyes, "you sound like Raven, she's already given me a study timetable" Octavia moaned, looking at Clarke in disbelief, "Me. Clarke!, me a study timetable".

Laughing at her best friend, Clarke begun undressing, pulling on an over sized t-shirt and some shorts. Getting into bed Clarke lay opposite Octavia, pulling the blankets and smiling at the brunette in the other bed - "Night O".

Drifting off into a dream filled sleep, Lexa of course.

The next morning Clarke was walking down to breakfast with Bellamy and Octavia, both were arguing about Quidditch trails, which begun this weekend. "Will you two shout up" Clarke said, "I'm pretty sure last time we checked I was Captain of the team, their for I choose who makes it on" smirking Clarke added "so you two better behave because I have seem some eager 4th years who would happily take your places".

Bellamy mumbled "you wouldn't dare" and Octavia just gave Clarke a shove, which happened to result in Clarke running head first (for the second time) into a surprised Lexa leaving the Great Hall.

"Shit O!" Clarke said, Octavia only backed away into the Hall mouthing, "not my fault". Realising Lexa was still there, not only there, but Clarke had her hands on the brunettes waist. Hastily removing her hands she blushed, "hey Lexa, sorry about that", adding - "Octavia is a dead women"

Laughing at the blonde girl, Lexa joked, "this is the second time in two weeks you've run into me and you know these things come in threes, should I be watching out?". Clarke giggled, " don't pretend that you don't like it" winking, Clarke turned towards the Great hall. "See you in potions".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Please let me know what you think, enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke wasn't sure what had gotten into Lexa, but the girl seemed to be a lot more talkative in potions, even walking over to the other side of the table to demonstrate to Octavia what Slughorn meant by twice counter clockwise and thrice clockwise stirring looked like.

Clarke didn't miss the not so subtle brush of Lexa's hand on Clarke as she made her way back to her seat, giving the blonde an innocent smile as she sat down.

Clarke then spent the rest of the lesson focusing on that instead of her potion.

Of course Lexa finished her potion before anyone else in the class, and 'perfectly' noted by Professor Slughorn. Lexa simply smiled politely at the teacher, let him go on about the beautiful colour of her potion. Raven mumbled something like 'smartass' under her breath and Octavia stifled a laugh, passing it off as a cough when Lexa looked at her.

With potions being followed up with defence against the dark arts, all of which the girls shared, the four made their way up to Professor Lupin's class on the third floor. "So when are you holding Quidditch tryouts Clarke?" Raven asked from in front of Lexa and Clarke.

"Probably this Sunday" Clarke replied, wondering if Lexa had planned out her tryouts already.

"Well you better make it afternoon, as Lexa booked out the field for Sunday morning". Raven answered Clarkes question. Gestured to the girl beside Clarke who was scribbling on some parchment, surprisingly navigating her way quite successfully though a large group of confused looking first years. "Oh, yeah" Lexa finally replied, "Sunday morning, tryouts, yes" Raven smiled a Lexa's brief response. Clarke was broken out of her swooning by Octavia yelling at Clarke about getting her shit together.

Arriving in Professor Lupins class, Octavia and Clarke sat down, the two Ravenclaws taking seats at the desk in front of them. Professor Lupin walked out from his office neighbouring the classroom and smiled warmly at the students. He looked tired as always, but not unhappy - as always.

The lesson consisted of Lupin explaining a number of defensive spells they would be covering throughout the year, having spent last week asking the students to write down any interests they had, and what they would be interested in learning. Clarke could see Raven in front of her leaning back on her chair, playing with what looked like a piece out of a muggle car engine. Lexa on the other hand was listening intently as always, writing notes and the professor spoke, looking over her glasses.

Afterwards, Lupin proceeded to start a slide show - showing a brief history of each spell they would go over in the next two terms, asking for students to take notes when necessary. Octavia groaned at the words - pulling out some parchment, a quill and ink.

Clarke followed, pulling out her quill and stealing some of Octavia's ink. As the class ended, Lupin apologised for the lack of practical in the lesson, promising to make up for it in the next class. Walking out of the class room, Clarke noticed that Lexa had stayed behind to talk to Lupin, seemly to which he listened intently, ushering her into his office. Looking around Clarke met eyes with Raven avoided Clarke's questioning look, and joined the girls stating, "I'm starving" leading them and her fellow Ravenclaw Monty Green towards the staircase.

At the end of the 3rd floor corridor, Octavia and Raven split off down to the library on their free line, Raven mumbling something about stopping by the Elf's in the kitchen for a snack. Clarke contained onto her Art class, remembering as Monty followed, that they shared the class together.

Taking a stool next to Monty and Harper, Clarke begun to wonder what Lexa was talking to Professor Lupin about. It didn't seem like a usual student teacher matter over a homework question - Lupin seemed almost worried. Clarke spent most of the lesson wondering about Lexa and worrying, only to be startled as the teacher called for the classes attention as she explained the homework she was giving.

Strangely in Charms, Clarke took a seat, watching as Octavia and Raven walked through the doors, but not Lexa. Once professor Flitwick begun teaching Clarke realised Lexa wasn't coming. Clarke wondered where the girl had gone.

Clarke noticed that Lincoin had taken a seat behind the girls, looked disappointed that Raven had taken the spot next to Octavia. Smirking at this, Clarke reminded herself to bring this up with O later.

It definitely felt like a friday Clarke thought, as the day finally came to an end. Walking into the Great Hall and taking a seat next to Bellamy she grabbed the jug of Pumpkin Juice on the table and pored herself a glass. Octavia soon joined Clarke and her brother, taking up about half the table with two plates of food. Bellamy looked at his sister shovelling down mashed potato with an amused look before turning to Clarke. "So Clarke, how well do you know Lexa Woods?"

Clarke instantly felt her cheeks warm at the question, wondering how Bellamy could possibly know. "Ahh what do you mean?" she replied, hoping Bellamy was just as clueless as his sister in her 'relationship' with Lexa.

"I mean! whats she like? I'm interested - she's hot" Clarke momentarily was reminded that Lexa was extremely attractive before scolding herself and turning to Bellamy. "Bell, I can't believe you still think i would hook you up with any girls anymore - not after the last fifty times"

Octavia snorted at this, almost choking on a chicken wing added "she's right Bell". Bellamy seemed annoyed replying "whatever, I guess - its not like I'm practically your big brother or anything". "Sorry Bell, but i dont think she's your type anyway" Clarke said, trying to change the subject, "excited for tryouts?"

Thankfully the boy moved on quickly, stating he was already writing a list of insults he could yell during the Slythrin tryouts - happening Saturday afternoon, and pointing out a girl from the hufflepuff table exclaiming, 'she's hot', drawing an eye roll from both the girls.

Clarke hadn't forgotten Lexa's absence since DADA and checked over to see if the girl was eating dinner, but Raven was sitting without Lexa, next to Monty and a fifth year girl.

* * *

Clarke welcomed Saturday, sleeping in past nine, rolling over to see Octavia was absent from the mountain of blankets on the girls bed. Clarke pulled out a shabby piece of Parchment and grabbed her wand from her bedside table. "I solemnly swear that i am up to no good" she spoke, being careful not to wake the sleeping dorm.

Watching as the parchment before her came to life, Clarke opened the map she had received years ago and begun absentmindedly looking over the school she called home. Suddenly reminded, Clarke found herself looking over towards the Ravenclaw tower, seeking Lexa's name.

There she was, in her bed (Clarke assumed) in the Ravenclaw tower. Clarke didn't want to seem like she was spying on the girl, so she folded up the map, tapped it was her wanted and muttered "mischief managed".

Clarke had made her way down to the Great Hall with Jasper. Taking a seat between the Blake siblings. Clarke grabbed some pieces of toast from the middle of the table, spreading some butter and jam on them. Relived it was a saturday - meaning no classes and as little study as possible. Octavia seemed to be rambling on the Bellamy about how much work he had done in his sixth year. Clarke felt herself looking over to the Ravenclaw table. Scanning it for Lexa.

She was there - Sitting next Raven, slightly further away then usual. Clarke could tell even from far away that Lexa was tired. Something else was wrong, but Clarke couldn't tell what.

Lexa seemed to abandon her food, standing up with a small smile at Raven, Lexa made to leave the hall.

Telling the others she'd be back, Clarke went to follow the Ravenclaw girl.

Catching up to the girl just outside the Great Hall she called out. "Lexa? Coming to a stop, the girl in front turned to see who had called her name, realising it was Clarke, she smiled slightly. Maybe that was just Clarke hoping.

However, all of Clarke's thoughts left her when she saw Lexa's face. The girl had a long scratch from her jaw, down her neck and covered by her sweater.

It was partially covered with makeup, but Clarke could still see it. Lexa knew it as well. "Lexa?" she said again, drawing closer to the brunette. "Lexa, what happened?" Clarke couldn't help the worry that came. "You missed Charms yesterday, and dinner". Not even realising it, Clarke had raised her left hand to where it was hovering over Lexa's cheek, not quite touching her face.

"Clarke please" Lexa said, "I had Quiddich practice during Charms, I asked Professor Flitwick if I could spend the time before trials and make up for it during dinner". "I'm okay Clarke, It was just an accident okay? I fell near some trees, scratched myself up pretty bad, but I'm fine, I promise".

Clarke's hand was now on the brunette in front of her. Lexa then smiled, "you were worried about me?" making the blonde blush. Letting her hand fall to the ground Clarke scoffed at the girl, pushing her gently. "You wish, no I was just hoping our competition for the Quidditch cup was out".

Lexa smirked at the obvious lie.

"Well captain to captain" Lexa said, "that cup is mine".

Looking Clarke slowly up and down, making a point to stop at her lips.

Lexa smiled, "see you later Clarke".

Leaving Clarke red faced and hot, Lexa walked towards the stairs.

At around twelve Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke decided to watch the Slytherins tryouts, making their way to the stands.

Octavia with a large box of popcorn, explaining 'Slytherins falling off their brooms was the best entertainment around'. It was a warm afternoon, and the Gryfindoors had opted to wear lighter clothing, soaking in the warmth of the sun.

As the green players flew on the pitch, Clarke noted the Captain, Finn Collins. He had a smug look on his face as he flew around the pitch with one hand lazily hanging off his broom.

After about an hour, in which Clarke actually paid attention to the passes and plays used by the Slytherins, both of which she doubted either of the Blake siblings did. Clarke and the two made their was back up to the castle.

Walking back Clarke wondered about her earlier conversation with Lexa. Had the brunette been honest with her? Of course Clarke couldn't understand why Lexa would lie, but it seemed odd - Lexa's absence yesterday, Raven avoiding Clarke's gaze in DADA. Not to mention the scratch on her neck. All of this didn't really seem like something to brush off as nothing.

Clarke knew Lexa had the right to privacy, Clarke also knew it was Lexa's business and Clarke shouldn't press the girl, but wether Lexa wanted to let Clarke in or not, the blonde couldn't deny she wanted to be a part of everything Lexa Woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for continuing on with the story guys! please let me know what you think, and what you want to happen.**

* * *

It was late that Saturday afternoon that Bellamy walked into the Gryffindor common room, loudly announcing a party. Earning a collective cheer from the sixth and seventh years, anyone younger knowing they wouldn't be getting in.

Clarke smirked at Octavia, asking the girl if she knew about this. The brunette shrugged, "I promised Bellamy that I wouldn't say anything, you know how he likes a dramatic reveal". Starring proudly at her brother, "though i did invite Raven and a few other Ravenclaws, Monty i think, and Lexa of course".

Clarke felt her stomach lurch at the thought of Lexa being there, Lexa and alcohol didn't sound like a good combination. That didn't stop the excitement building up in the blonde, she hadn't spoken properly to Lexa since their time in the library and Clarke couldn't help but hope she could get the brunette alone tonight - to talk, only talk - yeah.

* * *

An hour later Clarke found herself walking along the cold passageway to Honey dukes with Octavia. The girl seemed excited about Lincoin joining them tonight, asking Clarke what she should wear, if she should go up to him straight away or wait untill she had a few drinks. All of which Clarke replied with 'He'll be interested no matter what O, he's into you". Though that didn't seem to be enough for the tiny girl, as she groaned about just asking Lexa to make her a love potion.

Clarke smiled at the mention of Lexa, remembering the day they had brewed the love Potions. Clarke remembering the smell, and the way Lexa had looked at her. Clarke was sure Lexa wanted her in that moment, the way Lexa had looked at Clarke's lips, Clarke had never seen such an intense look in Lexa's eyes. Clarke wondered if the brunette wanted to kiss her - and Clarke was sure she had wanted that.

Octavia must of continued talking after Clarke heard Lexa's name because the brunette was looking at Clarke as if waiting for an answer. "Clarke!" she yelled, "i said whats got you smiling so much?, you look crazy" the brunette teased.

"Nothing" Clarke exclaimed, but her answer way to quick and Octavia saw right through it. "Someone special coming tonight?" she asked. "Someone I need have a conversation with about how to treat my best friend! What's his name, or hers? You better not be interested in Bellamy or something, ew"

Clarke laughed at that, stating that she was definitely not interested in Bellamy. Octavia seemed to let it go at that, but kept giving the blonde strange looks all the way to the Honey Dukes cellar.

After picking out an assortment of sweets and snacks for the party, Clarke grabbing a few extra sugar mice. They left some coins on the counter before heading over to the three broom sticks. Clarke's family was well known in the wizarding world, so much so that when they reached the pub, the owner - Madam Rosmerta hurried the girls out of the cold and brought them a large crate of Butterbeer and three large bottles of fire whiskey, telling the girls to 'be safe' and ignoring Clarke's offered payment, hurrying off to help a customer.

Making their way back to the castle, Clarke used a levitation spell to get the large boxes back. Octavia and her had made sure to plan the right around dinner time, as most of the teachers would be in the great hall as the girls made their way up the castle, carefully watching for Flitch and peeves. Reaching the 7th floor Octavia made her way to the empty wall and started pacing back a forth saying "I need a play to party with Bellamy, I need a play to party with Bellamy, I need a play to party with Bellamy".

After the third chant, the wall in front of them opened up a door with a sign reading - 'Welcome to one of the infamous Parties of Bellamy Blake, please remember to keep he location a secret, no students under the age of sixteen. We are celebrating surviving almost a month into our respective O.W.L' s and N.E.W.T classes. Please come in and have the time of your life'. Clarke smiled at the familiar sign and turned the golden handle, walking into the room. When Clarke said room, what she meant was a small castle - a large stone entrance with a high ceiling was filled with tables and chairs stacked to the roof in food and drink.

Over the other side was a large dance floor, shadowed by two large horn shaped speakers -all connected to a large golden music box. Clarke dropped the butter beer into a large cauldron of smoking ice and walked over to Bellamy and Jasper who were standing by the large spiral staircase covered in flashing lights. "Hey boys" she said, getting their attention, seeing that they were setting up some sort of firework display. "Clarke hey" Jasper exclaimed, clearly already starting the party with a large glass goblet of something that smelled as if it could knock a troll over.

"Didnt you have any trouble in Hogsmead?" Bellamy asked, finally finished with the fireworks and walking with Clarke back to Octavia. "No, Rosmerta was busy, but as always had the drinks ready for us".

"God bless that women" Octavia added on as they reached her, Bellamy agreeing with his sister, adding "amen".

After Jasper let out the last of the fireflies, which proceeded to float above them like stars. Octavia had made herself and Clarke a drink, handing it to Clarke with a thanks.

Around 9, the room slowly started to fill as students arrived, mostly Gryffindors, but several Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students arrived in a large group, heading straight to the dance floor after greeting Bellamy.

Clarke felt a slight buzz from the drink in her hand, noting Octavia had mixed butter beer with something stronger - it was a nice taste, but Clarke knew better then to finish a few of these before ten, or she wouldn't make it back to the common room.

Octavia was now in front of Clarke, sipping lazily at her goblet, clearly a little more intoxicated then Clarke at this point. Sensing that the girl was nervous about the arrival of Lincoin, Clarke took the girls hand and made their way to a table covered in food - which Bellamy had picked up from the Kitchen's earlier. Giving Octavia a pasty and poring the girl some pumpkin juice she reminded the girl to pace herself.

But just as Clarke took another sip, she watched as Raven, Monty and Lexa walked though the door. Seeing Lexa at that point pretty much took every ounce of 'sober' out of the blonde. Lexa was wearing a white sleeveless button up top and tight black jeans, it wasn't anything special, but Clarke thought Lexa could pull off just about anything. Lexa's hair was flowing around her shoulders, not unlike most days, with a few small braids. Clarke could see she was wearing a little bit more makeup then usual, with dark eyeliner that suited the girl well.

Octavia followed the girls gaze and run towards Raven, hugging the girl, exclaiming 'You came!'.

Octavia also gave Monty and, to Clarke's annoyance, Lexa too.

Clarke felt her stomach turn as she walked towards the group, not taking her eyes off Lexa, who had just spotted Clarke, and clearly not hiding the way she looked the blonde up and down. Stopping at the cleavage shown by the dress Clarke was wearing. Again at the girls lips before smiling as the girl reached the group.

Raven spoke first, breaking the two girls from their leering. "Hey Clarke" she said, clearly not missing the two girls behaviour.

Monty smiled at Clarke, saying something about finding Jasper and his moonshine. Lexa still hadn't said anything and Clarke was sure she saw Raven nudge the girl before she spoke. "Hey", finally looking up from Clarke's lips, smiling at the blonde in front of her. Clarke heard Raven mutter something under her breath, but Octavia was now ushering the three over to a table shouting 'shots' .

* * *

It was almost twelve and Clarke had been pulled to the dance floor by a drunken Raven, insisting that she had to be there. Clarke saw Octavia dancing closely with Lincoin - and a very intoxicated Bellamy grinding shamelessly on a blonde Hufflepuff girl.

Raven pulled Clarke into the middle of the dance floor, letting go of the blondes hand she pushed Clarke towards a brunette, who happened to be Lexa, of course it was Lexa. Raven seemed to disappear into the crowd, taking the hand of a taller boy before winking at Clarke.

Clarke turned to Lexa who was a bit sweaty and pink in the face, clearly from dancing. She also seemed to be quite drunk, if the way she grabbed Clarke's hips was anything to go by. Realising that drunk Lexa was very handsy and Clarke held in a moan as Lexa pulled her in closer. Clarke looked around, noticing that no one was really paying attention, and everyone was either busy with someone else, or extremely drunk.

Clarke was much more confident now as she raised her hands to tangling in the brunettes hair, marvelling at the soft curls. She finally looked up at Lexa, her eye's were dark shade of green, her lips pinker then usual and only a faint outline of the scar on her jaw was visible.

The music was loud, thumping and vibrating the large room. It was mostly dark except for when the lights flashed to the sounds, lighting up Lexa's face. Clarke was hot, she felt much to close to the brunette, yet she wanted to pull her in more. She could smell Lexa's distinct scent - overly intoxicating the blonde and driving her crazy.

Lexa's hands were slowly moving up and down the blondes back, curling and pulling at her waist every time she reached it. Everytime that happened, Clarke let out a shaky breath near the girls ear and pull closer. Lexa felt the girls nails digging lightly into the back of her neck.

Both girls seemed to be on the edge of whatever line they probably shouldn't cross in public - but the need for more contact seemed to overrule the little logic they had left.

With that, Lexa turned and pushed back into the smaller girl, grinding painfully slow for Clarke's liking. Lexa brought her hands up and back and into Clarke's hair, holding tightly as the blonde let her hands drop to the girls hips - gripping tightly encouraging the brunettes movements.

With Clarke's heels, the blonde was at the perfect height to see the girl infront of her, with her back pressed in Clarke, Lexa had her head back and Clarke could see down the girls front, at a particularly revealing angle.

Clarke couldn't help but turn her head down to the Ravenclaws exposed neck and bring her lips down to touch the girl slightly, then kissing up the girls neck. Clarke was sure the girl against her moaned at the added contact, and sucked harder on her neck, this time hearing it louder. This made Clarke's ego swell.

Clarke was just about to turn the brunette around and kiss her properly, when she was knocked by someone. The two girls broke apart as a drunk group of Gyffindors pasted through the dance floor, effectively waking Clarke up from the Lexa induced haze she was in.

Looking at Lexa, Clarke saw the girl shooting a glare towards the boys. Realising she probably needed some water, Clarke took the brunettes hand and leaded her out of the dance floor and towards a large fountain. Filling up a cup, first offering it to Lexa, before filling another for herself. They drank in silence, shyly looking at one another - Clarke smirked at the way Lexa was looking at her lips again and wished she could have the girl alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**So... let me know what you think guys! thanks so much for the feedback and for reading.**

* * *

Clarke seriously considered never talking to Octavia again after the girl came between her and Lexa, clearly a drink or three ahead of Clarke.

"Clarkeyyy, heyy, how are you?" Octavia hung onto the blondes shoulders, leaning rather heavily into her. "Argh O, you're heavy!". Seemingly ignoring Clarke, the brunette turned to Lexa who was sipping on her drink, smiling at the two Gyffindor girls. "Lexa! Commander Lex, Raven said you were enjoying the party!" Octavia smiled genuinely at Lexa, and Clarke wondered if maybe Octavia misunderstood the context of Raven's words when Lexa blushed.

Octavia was soon joined by Lincoin, who thankfully had a higher tolerance of alcohol as he let Octavia lean against him, holding her up. Octavia had a smug smile on her face as the boy brought his arms around her waist.

Clarke liked Lincoin, she liked him even more when he led Octavia away towards the love seat across the room. Leaving the two girls alone again.

"You do realise we both have our team tryouts tomorrow, good luck getting Octavia two feet off the ground without puking" Lexa giggled, leaning into the blonde girl so Clarke could hear her over the music, not that it was overly loud.

Clarke groaned at the thought of getting Octavia to tryouts, imagining the brunette be extremely hungover. Then again, Clarke was pretty drunk at this point, but maybe the tingling was just from Lexa being so close. "Well at least ours isn't till the afternoon" Clarke smirked, pointing to Raven, "because, but the looks of Raven, you'll be needing a new chaser". The two watched as Raven was dancing with two of her housemates rather closely, drawing attention from a few guys on the dance floor.

They laughed at this, though Lexa looked a bit worried. Clarke smiled at this, she wondered how Lexa could worry so much. The Ravenclaw was always stressed out and Clarke wished she could make the girl relax - not in a dirty way she scolded her mind.

* * *

It was one in the morning when Lexa asked Clarke if she could walk her back to the Ravenclaw common room, Clarke agreed quickly - letting Octavia know she would be back, and ignoring Raven's smirk from across the room as Lexa lead Clarke out the doorway and back into the corridor.

It was empty thankfully, only lit by torches along the walls as the girls took off towards the stairs. Clarke was so focused on the hand in hers that she almost ran into the girl several times, she didn't mind. Stoping on the stairs, Clarke reluctantly let go of Lexa's hand to open up the map - checking for a clear route to the Ravenclaw tower. Clarke hid a sign as the brunette came up behind her, looking at the map and resting her head on Clarke's shoulder.

Lexa was mumbling on about something to do with homework she needed to finish, and the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow (technically today).

Trying her best, Clarke focused her attention back on the map and saw to her horror that Mr Filch was headed towards the stairwell. Lexa must of noticed too, because she was dragging the blonde back down the stairs and back down to the third floor where she tapped the nearest broom closet, taping it with her wand it unlocked and Lexa pulled Clarke in, shutting the door behind her.

Broom closets are small, designed to hold mops and brooms - not two witches. Clarke noted this as she was pressed hard against Lexa's front, looking into green eyes that were less then an inch from hers. Holding their breath they heard Mr Filch walk by, talking to himself about the lack of discipline at the school. Filch's voice came and went but neither girl made a move to leave, and Clarke was marvelling at the feeling of Lexa's breath on her lips, darting her eyes back and forth between the brunettes lips and green eyes.

"Enjoying yourself much" Lexa whispered, giving the blonde a cheeky grin. Clarke didn't care anymore and nodded - grabbing the back of Lexa's neck and pulling her in.

It was soft, god her lips were soft - and sweet. Clarke let out a shaky breath against Lexa's lips and she kissed her again, feeling her kiss back, taking Clarke's bottom lip between hers and pulling lightly. Kissing deeper, Clarke was pleased when she heard Lexa let out a moan, tightening her hold on the blonde.

"Clarke" the brunette moaned accidentally between kisses, pulling away, Clarke was pretty sure she had never wanted anyone more then the way she wanted Lexa right now. The brunette on the other hand was blushing at her slip, avoiding Clarke's eyes. The blonde wanted nothing more then to pull the girl back in, but the kiss had sobered her up and Clarke had lost her nerve. Pushing the door open slightly, Clarke checked the corridor was clear before stepping out. Lexa followed, looking at the ground as she followed the girl towards the stairs once again.

Checking the map Clarke was happy to see that aside from a few harmless ghosts, that the path to the Ravenclaw tower was rather empty.

They were no longer holding hands, but both girls didn't try to stop the way their hands brushed together every few steps. When they arrived at the Ravenclaw common room entrance Lexa

thanked the Gyffindor and quietly walking through the door, disappearing.

Clarke sighed, turning and walking back to the Gryffindor common room, completely forgetting the party on the third floor.

* * *

Clarke woke up far too early for her liking, though being woken up from dreams of Lexa are always too early. Hearing what sounded like someone being slaughtered, Clarke assumed Octavia was awake as well.

"Clarkeeeee" the brunette whaled, "Clarke am I dead?". Laughing at the girl Clarke soon stopped when her head throbbed from the pain. "O, please lower your voice" Clarke said as she sat up in bed.

The girls made it down the the great hall just in time, Octavia grabbing a large plate and filling it with bacon and eggs, taking a giant gulp of pumpkin juice. Once satisfied the brunette turned to Clarke who was making herself some toast. "Clarke, where did you go last night? I remember you saying you'd be back, but I didn't see you till I got back to the dorm". Octavia continued, "I asked Raven and she just laughed, what happened?".

"I just walked Lexa back to the Ravenclaw tower, she was pretty tired" Clarke said, trying to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal. Though Clarke's mind went straight to the hand holding and kisses, the way Lexa's lips felt and hearing her moan.

"Oh" Octavia said, looking carefully at the blonde, "and you didn't come back afterwards?"

"Sorry I was pretty tired, just ended up crashing" Clarke replied, pretending to focus on her toast. Looking up to see Octavia, Clarke didn't think the brunette believed her. Clarke was saved from more questions when Bellamy, Lincoin and Jasper arrived at the Gryffindor table, all complaining about headaches, Jasper looking rather pale.

Bellamy began pulling pieces of bacon off Octavia's plate and hungrily woofing it down. Once Clarke was finished her toast and Octavia had started on her third plate, Bellamy mentioned the Ravenclaw tryouts were starting at 10, and that they should watch for any new players joining the team. Clarke agreed quickly, which earned her another weird look from Octavia, but the brunette agreed as well saying 'she wanted to get Raven's help on something'.

Speaking of Raven, Clarke watched as the girl stood from the Ravenclaw table, rushing after Lexa who seemed to be walking out of the great hall rather fast. Following them, Clarke saw Lexa stop as a taller Ravenclaw girl grabbed her arm. The taller girl turned and Clarke recognised her as Lexa's older sister Anya. It seemed as if the two girls were arguing, Raven standing behind Lexa gesturing at the girl. Soon after Lexa walked off with Raven following - Anya was standing there looking annoyed.

Clarke had never really asked Lexa about her older sister before, it was hard to tell if they were close or not, it seemed like they fought a lot - but when Lexa talked about her holiday's she seemed fond of the time spent with the older girl.

* * *

The group of Gryffindors made their way towards the Quidditch Pitch not long after. It was quite cold for an October morning, the sun had only risen slightly even with the lateness of the morning - Clarke pulled her jack close to herself and quickened her pace.

They made their way to the stands near where the Ravenclaw team would be holding tryouts. Clarke could see Raven out there talking to her fellow chasers, and a few nervous looking third years trying out on extremely old looking broomsticks.

Lexa was there too, standing beside her broom - the black firebolt, the newest of its kind. It had streaks of blue through the impeccably groomed branches, which Clarke assumed Lexa had added to match the Ravenclaw colours. The tall girl lent over the giant chest filled with everything used in a game of Quidditch. Lexa pulled out something small - the golden snitch, and started to play with it, letting it fly away for a second before jumping up and catching it, she never missed.

After the last of the Ravenclaws piled onto the pitch, Lexa pocketed the snitch and looked around at the group. Clarke could only watch, imagining Lexa talking in her serious and determined voice about how they had to win the world cup at any cost - this made Clarke smile.

Lexa must of ordered the group to start doing laps, the only ones remaining were Lexa and Raven who were watching the group, Lexa intently. Raven seemed to just be enjoying the sun as it started to show over the clouds finally.

Next to the blonde, Octavia watched Clarke, noting the girls smile as she watched a certain brunette on the pitch. Octavia wasn't sure if she should bring this up to Clarke or if she should just wait until the blonde came to her, clearly the blonde was interested in Lexa, but was it something that had been going on? had Lexa been interested in Clarke. Deciding that regardless she would just keep an eye on the girls to see if her suspicions were in fact true.

After about half an hour they seemed to be trying out new keepers, and Raven seemed to be enjoying herself. The girl didn't hold back, scoring against all of them, finishing each one with a victory lap. Lexa even seemed amused at this, giving Raven an eye roll as she landed next to her.

* * *

Clarke was disappointed that she didn't get to see much of Lexa flying. The captain seemed to simply float among the players, occasionally asking to see a play or move demonstrated. At one point towards the end of the try outs Lexa seemed to be demonstrating a drive of some sort in which Clarke saw the girl from above drop a muggle golf ball and watched as Lexa waited 5 seconds before chasing after it. It wasn't till Clarke noticed the gold ball come whizzing towards her that she realised Lexa was going to hit them. Only she didn't, Lexa caught the falling ball just before, pulling up hard and stopping a few feet from the Gyrffindors.

She looked up and seemed to notice Clarke, hesitating for a moment Lexa gave Clarke a small smile from between her tasselled hair, adjusting her grip on the broom she pocketed the ball before flying back towards her team.

"She can fly" Bellamy announced, looking impressed as he watched her fly off. " I mean i always knew she was good, but wow". Jasper nodded in agreement and Octavia smiled at Clarke, "what do you think Clarke?" directing the groups attention to the blonde, Clarke nodded, "Yeh she's very good" avoiding Octavia and instead looking at the two boys. Octavia added "keep an eye on her" and Clarke was sure she saw a smirk from the girl.

The try outs finished soon after and Clarke lead the group down from the stands, making their way back towards the castle for lunch before they had to come back for their try outs.

They were soon joined by the Ravenclaws, most of whom were all friendly with them, Raven smiled at the two girls giving them a hug and asking if they saw her kick ass. Clarke saw Lexa was at the back of the group carrying a large shoulder bag and her broom, but wasn't sure if she should go speak to the brunette considering the awkwardness after last night.

Taking a deep breath she doubled back, reaching the brunette with a awkward wave and 'hey'. Lexa returned the smile and Clarke noticed the girl struggling with her load, asking if she could help. The brunette smiled gratefully handing Clarke her broom, "thank you".

They walking in silence, excruciating, painful silence. Clarke starred at the broom stick in her hands, trying to think of something to say and trying to think of anything other then the night before.

As the two arrived at the great hall they joined Octavia and Raven who were sitting at one of the tables, Octavia searching for something to eat. Sitting down opposite the two they listened to Raven and Octavia fight over Quidditch, both laughing at the girls dramatics.

* * *

The Gyrffindor girls soon left to get ready for the tryouts that afternoon, Lexa and Raven saying they would be down to watch later.

After successfully picking out a new chaser to join Jasper and herself. Of course reassigning the Blake siblings as her Beaters, and Harper continuing on as the teams keeper. The hard part was finding a seeker. Finally Clarke settled on a forth year girl, Fox, she was small, agile and quick - Clarke was pretty happy with herself. Clarke was also proud that she only let her gaze drift over to a curtain brunette in the Ravenclaw stands a few times.

Dismissing the new team Clarke watched as the group walked off towards the change rooms, looking exhausted - Clarke tried not to feel guilty, knowing the team had a lot of work to do this year.

She begun packing away the equipment, flying around for about ten minutes to find the snitch which had been floating around the Hufflepuff stands (which of course blended right in with the yellow banners). Clarke caught the tiny ball with ease, remembering when she first tried out for the team she was considered for the role of seeker before being chosen as a chaser.

Driving back down to the ground, she jumped off just before landing, slowing to a stop she realised she wasn't alone on the pitch anymore. The green eyed girl that had made reciting drills all afternoon extremely difficult.

Lexa was dressed in a light shirt with black skinny jeans - clearly changed since leaving the great hall, with her hair falling around her face. Smiling Lexa bit her lip, "you should've been a seeker".

"Yes, well I think chaser fits me better".

"You know" Lexa replied, "I just think you were worried about having to play against me". Clarke rolled her eyes playfully at this.

"Yes Lexa, thats just it, only i'm pretty sure our team beat you in the first match of the season last year" laughing at the brunettes look of disgust.

"Well i still caught the snitch" she countered.

"We still won" Clarke replied, continuing - "so are you just here to boast, or?" smiling when the Ravenclaw blushed.

"No, I actually came to say I had a good time last night", taking a step closer. Surprised at the girls words Clarke suddenly felt like she was thirteen again.

They talked on the pitch until the sun begun to set, and Lexa helped Clarke carry the chest and brooms back towards the change rooms. Clarke actually felt herself staring at the brunette while laughing - the girl told some pretty terrible jokes, Lexa of course said they were amazing.

* * *

This all led to Lexa pinning Clarke against the changing room wall, kissing the blonde hard and digging her hands into the girls hips. Lexa had Clarke's bottom lip between hers and was sucking on it - making the shorter girl push against her, trying to get more contact.

This time it was Clarke's turn to moan out the others name, but this time neither girl pulled away. It was better then last night Clarke though, it was so much better sober. She could hear every sound the brunette made as she kissed her, she could feel every movement as Lexa bough her hands up and down her torso, stoping and pulling at her hips every so often.

Slowly and surly they begun to slow the kisses, the movements became mrs gentle, and finally they pulled apart. Both girls were slightly out of breath, Clarke noted the flush on Lexa's cheeks and ducked her head, hiding her smile.

When the two girls arrived at the great hall they realised dinner was over and dessert was almost finished - with little to no students left. Those who were still eating hadn't bothered with the house table restrictions and were sitting with friends, not concerned about houses.

Unfortunately for the pair, both Raven and Octavia were still eating, well Octavia anyway. Raven was next to her talking to Jasper and Monty. Considering Monty had already waved them over, Clarke doubted they could get away with sneaking past the group so they made their way over and sat opposite their two best friends.

Octavia managed to look up for the giant piece of pie she was eating to greet the two, of course with the same smug smirk Raven was wearing.

"Where were you two?" Raven asked, faking an innocent smile.

"Lexa was just helping me pack the equipment up - it took about half an hour to find the snitch" Clarke lied.

Lexa nodded in agreement and grabbed a spoonful of Raven's dessert, changing to subject to the groups potion assignment.


End file.
